


The bond between us - Short Fic

by LadyDestiny



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Gen, Haku (only mentioned), Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny/pseuds/LadyDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same time that Haku was dying and receiving the cold torture from Yubaba, Chihiro was home with her family. Let's see what they were doing there and how things were for the young heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bond between us - Short Fic

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT!!! ~~
> 
> This takes part the same time with my One Shot fanfic named 'When you're gone' If you want to understand what I wrote here you should read the other one first but it is really up to you.

She walked down the tunnel; walking beside her mother, actually stacked on her, on her hand. They were both following her father who was showing them the way out. “Chihiro” her mother said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice “If you keep holding me like that we will both slip and fall down” but Chihiro didn’t answered. She was spaced; she was still in the bath with all of her friends; she missed them already and the thing she knew she would never go there again made her the saddest person on earth. Finally they saw the bright light of the sun playing hide and seek with them by taking cover on the leaves of the trees. Her parents ran to the car and saw it dusted but only someone who would spend quality time in the spiritual world could see that those were not leaves, nor dust but beautiful silvery scales that once belonged to a dragon. When Chihiro thought about the dragon she turned around and faced the tunnel’s entrance. Then a quick bell sounded on her head and a small sparkled radiated in her hair. 

The beautiful purple scrunchie that was on her hair shined once more and then Chihiro rushed to the car when her parents called her. They all headed to their new house and that took them in about 12 minutes by car. “Argh!” Chihiro groaned as she shoved away the car sit “So much dust, Dad!” she complained and her father looked at her through the mirrow “now, now, Chihiro don’t act like a baby I will undust the car before the next use okay?” she simply smiled a bit and waited for things to become better. When they appeared in their new house, their things were already there, in their place put there by the people who brought them there. “Here we are” mother said and smiled to the rest of the family as she started unpacking. Soon her husband and daughter accompanied her. 

The hours past and Chihiro was getting more and more tired and sick. The scrunchie didn’t stop shining with its pure light at all; especially after the first 3 hours. She took a deep breath to take strength from herself and then exhaled or the bad feelings she had. She then approached a small but heavy box full of books and lifted up. Before she was able to find her balance she fall backwards and hit the groung. Her father, who was already outside ran to her side and called his wife. “Chihiro?!” he asked worried and then her mother appeared “what happened to you?” asked worried and touched her forehead “Oh my God, she is burning by fever!” she pointed at her husband “maybe she is exhausted; Come on my darling…” he turned and told to his daughter “let’s put you on bed and take some rest” he said to her and Chihiro nodded her said weakly and closed her eyes. Her parented put her on her new soft bed and left the room to continue with their unfinished jobs they had around the house and trust me when I’m saying that they were many and plenty. 

Chihiro was sleeping for the next 8 hours but her dreams had trapped her to an unknown yet familiar land. This land was full of spirits and baths and food and humanoid and non-humanoid creatures that they were wondering. Then it was a boy with green hair and with white and blue clothes but his face was blank as well as some other people as well. Then all those people were gone and all she could feel and hear was pain and male screams; calling her name; asking… now better begging for help and Chihiro didn’t know who that boy was or what he meant to her. Trapped in her own dreams she couldn’t even escape this horrible nightmare which seems endless and of course the heaviness she was feeling on her head was making everything more difficult. The hours were passing and the dreams were getting more anxious and more tiring. She even had problems with breathing steady and right so she would stop to stay out of breath every single minute. 

She was wondering in the darkness and couldn’t find the way to escape or even to ran. It was like her own legs were chained and she couldn’t break those invisible chains. Suddenly the male voice which pleading for help sounded again and was accompanied by a strong and radiant light which was enough to make her woke up in a heartbeat with a strong palpitation that didn’t stop. The male voice was running through her head repeating all the time the same phrase “She worths it” it was in her mind like a thought that belonged to someone else but instead it was planted to her mind. The same sentence was repeated in her head for another 3 times. 

The last one was the faintest of all still the one that remained with the whole pain and love and caring that thought was caring. The moment the last word was heard Chihiro’s hair fall on her shoulders and that woke her from the shock she had just received. She touched her head, noticing that they were untied when she remembered that they weren’t and then she looked down on her covers. There it was, the purple scrunchie cut in the middle like it was snipped by something. Chihiro couldn’t remember who that boy was but the feeling of him being gone forever made her burst in tears and sobs. She hugged her pillow and cried plangently. Her parents heard her and rushed to her but nothing they did, could help their daughter not even made her stop for a single second. Chihiro couldn’t possible explain what was happening the same night, the same time that all of those horrible things happened or explain the reason she was crying and… grieving. When they asked her she simply replied “I feel that is the right thing to do, what I have to do”

That was the last time Chihiro dreamt that boy and the last time she dreamt the spiritual world. As the years were passing Chihiro never approached that tunnel again in her life and of course she never remembered her adventured again.

Of course there was still a way for the promise they both gave; to meet again, to be fulfilled but that is a story for another time.

The end. 

 

Author's Note: I don't think I am going to write another one. I just liked the way this one ended and fits the ending but the only way I can think they can meet again is when Chihiro dies.


End file.
